Get Over It
by elin2002
Summary: Portman rants over an old game.


Hey all!

Sorry I just thought of this stupid little one shot I'll get back to my other stories soon!

Emily

_**(I don't own Mighty Ducks at all just a shirt, sweatshirt, and the movies!)**_

At a bar in Minneapolis a large group was gathering to watch the football game. It was a rare night when such a large number of them could get together. Some were bringing significant others, others flew solo. While they waited for more of their group Charlie, his girlfriend Margaux, Portman, Julie, Goldberg, and Adam were sitting around nursing beers. While they had all graduated college already a couple years before Margaux even though she was the same age was going for her PHD at their alma mater. Charlie met her at Mickey's Diner where she worked with his mom a couple months before.

"So are you taking classes over the summer?" Asked Julie to Margaux.

"Actually I'm studying overseas this summer."

"Ooh where?"

"Iceland." Everyone glanced at each other then at Portman with humor just waiting.

"What are you going to study?"

"Marine biology, it's an internship at the University of Iceland. I'm going to be studying the orca pods there."

"Awes…" Started Julie.

"Man, fuck Iceland."

"And there he goes." Said Goldberg.

"Am I missing something?" Asked Margaux.

"Dude get over it, it was like 10 years ago." Said Charlie sipping his beer.

"No, they disrespected our girls. That's not cool."

"Dude we beat them, I think that's pretty good revenge." Said Adam.

"Plus 'our girls' as you call them can take care of themselves when they need to. I've seen them take down 6'4" 320 bouncers at a club who got handsy. And they've taken down you in practice." Said Goldberg.

"Plus I got kicked out of that game for taking one down, thank you." Said Julie.

"Whatever, all I said was Fuck Iceland I'm going outside to wait for the others." Said Portman.

"Seriously what did I miss?" Asked Margaux.

"Fill her in, I'll take him down a few notches." Said Julie following Portman out.

"Have fun." Said Charlie with a smile.

Julie got outside and looked at Portman with a smile and shook her head.

"While I enjoy your 'Fuck Iceland' rants just as much as anyone else in this family and agree with you on many, many points. Starting it right after our new friend shares a big milestone in her career is probably not the best time. It's not her fault that's where her research is taking her. You need to go in there and apologize."

"I will. I don't know what happened it just came out."

"Earlier than usual too. Really one beer in?"

"One beer in what?" Asked Fulton walking up with Tammy, Guy, and Connie.

"One beer in and already had the 'Fuck Iceland' rant." Said Julie giving them hugs.

"What started it off this soon?" Asked Tammy.

"Margaux was sharing some good news, I'll let her tell you." Said Julie. "Are you ready to go in and apologize?"

"Yes."  
"Good." Said Julie holding the door for everyone and as Portman walked passed her he gave her a kiss and got a smack in the head as a result.

"Ow."

"Next time it'll be a puck."

While Julie was having her chat with Portman outside Charlie and the others were filling Margaux in on what happened.

"Okay, so remember I told you we playing in the Jr. Goodwill Games and my dad was our coach before he married my mom and adopted me?"

"Yeah?"

"The team to beat was the Iceland team. And my dad and the Iceland coach didn't get along from the get go. And what kind of started Portman hating on them was we were having a press conference the coach mouthed off, then during our first game with them they pretty much attacked Jesse on the face-off, that's what got Portman kicked out of the game defending that. Then they were just brutal, mouthed off to Julie so she took two of them down got kicked out." Started Charlie.

"They just took us all out. They got me hitting my wrist after I scored a goal on them." Added Adam.

'What? Where were the refs?"

"Trying to keep from getting thrown into the boards." Said Goldberg.

"Then were having our final practice and the Iceland coach and my dad had words and ended up playing three post, my dad was winning and the coach didn't like that and hit him on his knee that he had just injured maybe four months before."

"So it's aimed more at the hockey team than Iceland in general?" Asked Margaux with a smile sipping her beer.

"Does he know the difference?" Asked Goldberg.

"I don't know." Said Adam.

The group came in from outside and sat back down. Portman took a sip of his beer and then turned to Margaux.

"I apologize for my behavior a couple minutes ago, these guys are used to my ramblings and my brain didn't separate you out. Congratulations on your internship."

"Thank you. So they filled me in, I say you have good reasons."

"Glad someone else thinks so. My wife thinks I'm insane."

"I never said you were insane, all I said last night was let it go." Said Julie with a laugh.

"He rants at home too? What started you off last night?" Asked Fulton.

"Nothing." Said Portman.

"He saw an article in the sports section about Gunnar Stahl." Said Julie.

"Dude he got traded cause he's been injured too much." Said Charlie.

"He should just retire." Said Portman.

"What like you have? Old man." Said Julie.

"I got one injury last season."

"Dean you almost threw your back out lifting the turkey into the oven on Thanksgiving."

"Well what do we need a 35 pound turkey for?"

"Have you met our team?" Asked Julie with a laugh.

"You're lucky you're cute." Said Portman.

"Drink your beer. Old Man." Said Julie.

The night carried on as most of their nights did sharing stories from Pee-Wee days to high school and college to their hopes for the future. Later that night after Portman and Julie had gotten home they were lounging on the couch relaxing.

"Do you think Margaux accepted my apology?"

"Yes, she knows you're an ass sometimes." Said Julie with a smile.

"Thanks Babe."

"No problem, but really GET OVER IT!"


End file.
